You Roofied Me?
by Baka Kage Usagi
Summary: What does one do when they find them selves drugged and in the trunk if a car? Well what does one do when they find them selves drugged in the trunk of a car with a blue haired Adonis tied up in the back seat? What any sane person in this situation would do...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fic but Ihave been reading them for uhhhhh a while? I DON'T OWN BLEACH! (Wish I did though...) Anywho on with the show!

"Thoughts"

_**"Shiro Speaking"**_

"Normal dialogue"

"Why the fuck does my head hurt?" Was the first thought that went through Ichigo's head. The next was "Why the hell am I in a trunk?!" Ichigo's bleary eyes took in his surroundings to confirm his second thought that he was indeed in the trunk of a car. It was a normal looking trunk and as Ichigo looked around he realized two things

1) He didn't have a shirt.

2) He was missing his socks, not his shoes too just his socks.

When this realization dawned on him he started looking for a way out. His eyes landed on a small piece of yellow plastic hanging from what looked to be where the trunk hood latched on to the base of the car, the plastic depicted a stick figure man jumping out of the back of the car. He reached his hand forward and pulled it and without delay the trunk popped open. He made a small noise of triumph as he struggled to get out of the trunk. That noise of triumph quickly turned to a noise of irritation because he couldn't seem to be able to get out of the trunk. "What the fuck legs move!" he thought frantically, the situation he was in finally dawning on him. He was in the trunk of an unknown car (not that knowing makes it any better), he was half naked and he was drugged if his movement and lack of ability to think clearly was any indication. He finally succeeded in getting his leg over the lip of the trunk and once his leg started heading for the ground so did the rest of him. He landed on the ground he faintly registered as rocks in an undignified heap with a grunt of pain. He sat up groggily and took in his surroundings. He was in the desert. Why was he in the desert? He tried looking around for any other signs of life and found none . "Well shit." On wobbly legs he got up and walked around the side of the car and promptly let out a manly scream and scrambled back. There staring out of the rolled down window were a pair of electric blue eyes. Connected to those eyes was an angular face of sharp cheekbones a strong jaw and a straight nose. "Well are ya just gonna stand there and stare or are ya gonna help me?" Ichigo shivered at the tone it was low and commanding a deep baritone with an underlying growling purr. Positively sinful. "Oi Orange are ya deaf? Come untie me!" Ichigo moved forward hesitantly and opened the car door revealing that the man was indeed tied with his hands behind his back and his feet together. "Uhhh... How do I untie you?" The man gave Ichigo an incredulous look "I don't know find something to cut the ropes with!" Ichigo scrambled to comply. He checked the front of the car and in the glove box but didn't find anything usefull **"Under the drivers seat"** Ichigo jerk and whipped his head around looking for the voice that whispered in his ear but found no one. He uneasily brushed the occurrence off filing it away for later examination, and went around to the drivers side and opened the door. When he dropped to the ground to check under the seat an agitated grunt came from the back seat. "Hold on I found something" He said a his eyes fell on the hilt of what looked to be a very long knife. Ichigo reached forward and grabbed it and seen that it was a large hunting knife. He stood up and walked around to to were the man was and went to work on freeing him of his bonds. once the man feet were free he stretched his legs and maneuvered out of the car and stood at his full height a good three-ish inches taller than Ichigo's 5"8. The ropes on the mans hands now fully revealed were more complexly tied then Ichigo had initially thought. While he was studying the ropes to try and find the best way to cut them without them getting tangled the man spoke. "Hey kid what's yer name?" Ichigo lost in thought absently replied "Hmm? Oh Ichigo" He mumbled as he and started to cut the ropes. There was a loud gauff from the man "Heh Strawberry huh?" Ichigo gritted his teeth, he hated when people made fun of his name. That might have been the reason for him accidentally nicking the man when he cut the last of the ropes off. The man hisses and jerked away from Ichigo. Ichigo smirked at him mirth lighting up his moca brown eyes "And what is your name? Or should I just call you Blue?" The man growled lowly at the nam but feral grin lit his face showing off pristine white teeth and sharper than normal K9's "Grimmjow"

Thoughts? Good? Bad? Comments and critiques welcome! All flames will be fed to Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mina! I wasn't really sure when other authors said reviews make them work faster but its true! Anywho thank you to my two first ever reviewers Cherrytaken and fallowell! Unfortunately I don't own anything pertaining to Bleach 'cept for my merch ^.^

Chapter 2

Grimmjow? I giggled. What kind of name was Grimmjow? A low growl filtered through my ears, and I looked up to see the cause. Electrifying blue eyes stared back at me a sneer forming on a perfect mouth "Think my name Is funny do you? And what kind of name is Ichigo?" Shit. Did I say that out loud? Think of an intelligent comeback for that Ichigo! "My name." Really brain? Really? I SAID INTELLIGENT NOT DUMB! And from the look Mr. Blue Haired Adonis (because that is much better than Grimmjow) is giving me his thoughts were along the same line as mine. Crap I was blushing I just knew I was. In an attempt to save face I turned from him and started walking to the drivers side of the car. Apparently this fact didn't register with Mr. Blue Haired Adonis until he heard me cursing because there were no car keys in sight. " Oi! The hell ya think you're doing?!" The outraged look on his face was adorable but I wouldn't tell him that lest I get my face ripped off. "Uhhh starting the car?" Wow. Arnt I just full of intelligent responses today? Must be the drugs. He blinked at me confusion flashing in his eyes for a second then he responded "I see that." In that instant the part of my brain that controls sarcasm and biting responses reared its ugly head. "Well what did you want me to say? 'I'm digging a hole to China?'" He blinked at me again before he threw his head back and laughed. This man's laugh was as sinful as his voice! If not more! He finally calmed down wiping tears from his eyes "Ha! Aw man, I haven't laughed that hard in ages! Kid your funny!" He had a smirk on his face and it only served to make him more sexy. I'm just gonna go ahead and label everything about him sinful and sexy never mind that they mean the same thing. Then what he said registered. He called me a fuckin kid again! I made a move to get out of the car but then thought better on it. I turned my head away from him and reached my hand under the steering wheel. There should be a groove small enough to fit my nail under it somewhere... found it! I let a small smirk tug at the corner of my lips as I flipped off the plastic panel protecting the cars main wire system and reached in and grabbed a bundle of wires searching for the right ones. Once I located those I grabbed the knife I had thankfully taken with me into the car and carefully cut the wires in half then made small shallow cuts along the tips to get rid of the rubber covering giving me access to the wires themselves. Mr. Blue Haired Adonis watching me the whole time. I made a small sound of triumph when I twisted the two wires together and the car roared to life. "That's a pretty handy trick ya got there" he said as he walked around to the passengers side and got in. I let out a small grunt of agreement as I adjusted the rear view mirror so I could back up and flip a bitch. It vaguely registered in my brain that I probably shouldn't be driving while I was still fighting off the effects of a drug that messed with my thought process. Meh. We seemed to be in a desert with little plant life and that made my job of finding the road easier (assuming there was one). The little hopes I had about finding a fairly active road were dashed as I set eyes upon the the old and cracked asphalt that served as a suitable driving path through the rocks and dirt. When I pulled the car on the road that I belatedly realized was an old Mustang the rest of my hopes were crushed because directly in front of us all you could see was desert. I'm gonna die out here. I'm gonna die with a sexy blue haired man. Actually that doesn't sound so bad... I shook my head to clear it of any nasty thoughts as I gave a small sigh and pushed on the gas pedal. Grimmjow leaned over and started messing with the radio and I glanced over to see if he was making progress when a glint of silver caught my eye. I followed it to my finger... my ring finger... Fuck. The. What. My foot twitched on the brakes and the car came to an abrupt hault. "The fuck man?!" Came the growled response to my rather sudden stop. But I didn't answer, just continued to stare blankly at my finger. "Why is there a ring on my finger?"

Good? I threw in a little Harry Potter reference because I can ^.^ cookies to who finds it! Until next time my lovelies!

-Usagi


End file.
